The Never Ending Story
by UNCHAINED BEAST
Summary: Titled cuz its so damn long...Two twin sister arrive at Duel Academy and basically turn things upside down, either by trying to make Crowler manly, take their place among the best, and falling in love?
1. Beginnings

**The Never Ending Story**

**Chapter One**

Before we begin the ficcie, I wish to do a character introduction, as it is important to know who the girls are, so, when doing skits, Rose will be my character. Also, daemons are souls that are on the outside of the human body taking the form of an animal that best describes the human it is bound to (ex-if your daemon is a seagull, that means you ain't the prettiest thing around, but are able to survive anywhere with a bit of food and company). And touching another person's daemon is a gross violation of etiquette. It's kinda hard to explain…you'll see…YOU WILL ALL SEE!

Chazz- You. Are. INSANE.

Rose- (looks offended) No, I'm not Zane. Are you okay in the head, Chazz?

Kekeikho- (snorts) Of course he's not.

This is KeeKee, Rose's older twin sister, an original character designed by minimuffin-on-acid. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes, and a violent temperament…Her daemon takes the form of a miniature black dragon with red eyes, and his name is Moonshadow (nicknamed Mshad in skits). Rose had long red hair, and bright green eyes, and the mind of blonde. Xiara (name changed from Kirjava) is also a miniature dragon, but one with gold scales and red eyes, and a sapphire jewel in the middle of her forehead. Rose barley missed getting into Obelisk, but she will settle for Ra yellow for the moment. Kee is of course in Obelisk. Relations? They are adopted. Anyway, I have written this fic long before I deemed it time to post it (500 freaking pages people! And I ain't even done!). Oh, and one more thing, I like reviews. Lots of them. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!

Chapter One "Beginnings" (The story starts with Rose, but Kee comes lata)

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Rose Eragona, of Ra Yellow." Prof Banner said while Rose stood nervously at his side. They were at the bottom of the arena like classroom, all the students taking their seats and settling in. Bastion already had his notebook out, ready to take notes. Syrus was trying to wake up an already sleeping Jaden, who was snoring audibly. Chazz was leaning back in his seat arrogantly, feet propped up, chair tilted. He was about as disinterested as he could be. Chumley was fishing in his bag for a spare grilled cheese he tucked away.

"Um, hi…" Rose waved shyly and gripped her shoulder bag tighter, turning her knuckles white. She didn't do well in the center of everyone's attention, it made her self conscience. She heard Xiara contact her, voice easily heard inside her head.

Rose, is everything okay? she sounded concerned. Rose sighed, thinking her thoughts to convey them to her daemon.

Yes, I'm fine, just a little nervous… 

Want me to come down? 

No! You can't be discovered! Just stay in our room. 

As you wish and Xiara left Rose's mind, leaving her to fully concentrate on not making a fool of herself.

"So, Rose, do you have any interests you like to share with the class?" Banner asked, encouraging her to speak. Rose gulped and started to nervously twist a piece of her bright blood-red hair.

"I like to surf in my spare time……and I like to draw…"

"Really? What do you like to draw?" Banner asked, interest peaking. Rose bit her lower lip, relaxing slightly.

"Duel Monsters…and landscapes of my homeland…"

"Where is that?"

"America." Rose smiled shyly, tugging her uniform shirt to unwrinkle it.

Banner adjusted, "Your hair and eyes suggest that you would be Irish."

For the first time, Rose smiled truly. "Actually, I'm German, although my sister looks a bit Japanese."

"Really? Have you ever been to Germany?"

"No, I haven't."

Banner turned to look at the semi-interested students, "Are there any other questions for Miss Eragona?" The entire class was silent. "Okay, then. Rose, if you could take the seat beside Mr. Misawa…Bastion, could you raise your hand so our new student can find you?" Bastion raised his head from reading his Alchemy textbook, and raised his hand as he was told. Rose looked up when he did, and their eyes met for the first time. Apple green gazed into storm gray. _Damn, doesn't he look like the smartass of the century?_ She thought, wrinkling her nose slightly, but then gave herself a mental slap, _I don't even know him! Maybe he's nice_…

Rose walked forward, stepping up the stairs one by one to avoid tripping, shifting her should bag slightly. The empty seat was on the edge of the row she was on, while Bastion was the second seat in. Rose sat down and fished a notebook and a pen out of her white shoulder backpack, as well as her textbook. The lesson had already started by now, and Rose had no idea were they were. She looked at the boy beside her, Bastion, and decided to ask him where they were. Biting back her extreme shyness, she whispered semi-inaudibly to catch his attention.

"Um…..excuse me…"

Bastion looked up from his note taking and looked at the inquiring redhead.

"Yes? Are you wondering where we are?" he asked politely, a small, reassuring smile on his face. Rose nodded, twisting a piece of her flame red hair nervously: she didn't trust boys that well. Bastion glanced over to the page he was on.

"Page 124, chapter 13."

Rose nodded and mumbled her thanks as she flipped though the pages of the largish textbook. The lesson kept her interested enough not to gossip with her daemon, which is what she normally did at her old school. And she liked Banner as a school teacher, but she hadn't met his little friend yet…Near the end of the lesson, Rose felt something furry brush past her bare legs.

"What the-!" She looked down to see a very fat cat rubbing sensually against her. Banner looked up from the book he was reading to the class, eyes widening under his glasses when he saw his cat.

"Ah, Pharaoh! I see you met our new student!" He beamed. Rose looked at him, and back at the purring feline. Smiling, she leaned down to scratch him on the ears. Purring even louder, Pharaoh leapt into her lap, curling up in preparation to take a nap. Now the class was staring at her again, whispering. Rose blushed, her cheeks only a shade lighter than her hair.

"Well, this is odd, he's normally not that friendly to strangers, but he seems to like you." Banner noted. Pharaoh just yowled in response, and snuggled closer to his new bed, er, friend, much to the amusement of the other students. Even Banner chuckled

"Ok Pharaoh, you can see Rose later. She's in class right now."

Pharaoh yowled again, and put his paws on her shoulder. Then, all a sudden, his claws swiped off a flesh colored bandage covering her left cheek.

"Hey!" Rose yelped, covering her left cheek with her hand, while jumping to her feet. But the cat already ran off back to his master, bandage still stuck to his paw. Banner narrowed his eyes at his cat's behavior, although no one saw that behind his glasses.

"Pharaoh!" he chided, picking up his cat to remove the patch from his paw. Tossing it in the trash, Banner looked up to see Rose sill covering her left cheek with her hand, blushing redder than the tomato as the class started to laugh. _I'm such an idiot…_Rose bit her lower lip. Banner raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she was still covering her face.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Eragona?"

Rose gulped, and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Um…..I just have a bad cut, and its not quite healed yet…May I please go to the nurse's office?" She practically begged. Banner just nodded,

"Of course you can."

"Thank you…" Rose got out of her seat and ran up the stairs two at a time, clearly in a rush. _I wonder what that was about…_Bastion thought, and then he shrugged. It was none of his business, but he could help but to feel curious about the new girl. Well, she was in his dorm…so he wouldn't have a choice but to get to know her. New students were normally jumpy, so maybe he should be nice?

Meanwhile…

"That's a rather nasty scar dear. I can imagine why you would want it covered." The nurse said, while opening various drawers to find an appropriate sized bandage. Rose had removed her hand from her face so the nurse could get an estimate on how big a bandage was needed. The only flaw in Rose's features, the one she was trying to hide, was a cross shaped scar on her left cheek (the story on _it_ later…). It had a nasty habit of bleeding whenever she felt upset, angry, and any other negative emotion that her brain could think up.

"Here you go, Rose." The nurse said while handing her another bandage.

"Thank you…" Rose accepted the bandage and using the mirror behind her, put it on, making sure it covered it covered the ugly X shaped scar. There was about five minutes of class left, so when Rose made her way back to Banner's classroom, everyone was deep in conversation. That is, except for Bastion. He was way into his book for Rose's tastes, and she wrinkled her nose slightly. _I like to read too, but doesn't this kid have any friends?_

Taking her seat beside him, Rose was surprised to see Bastion put his book away back in his backpack. Leaning back in his seat slightly, Bastion decided to introduce himself to this strange red head.

"Hello there. I assume from your uniform that you are in Ra yellow, like myself?" He spoke formally; accent flowing richly in his words. Rose blinked, and found herself blushing again: she had a thing for English accents.

"Uh…yes! Yes I am! Please to meet you!" she said, hold out a manicured hand to shake, eager to be friends. Bastion smiled and accepted her hand to shake.

"So, uh, what kind of dueling deck do you have?" Duel Monsters being the only topic she could think of at the moment.

"I have six, actually, one for each element."

Rose went wide eyed, she never heard of people doing that before.

"Cool! I bet it's hard to figure out which one to use whenever you duel!"

"Not really, I analyze my opponent and use their weakness to decide what deck I should use."

Rose gave him what appeared to be a challenging smirk.

"I'll betcha you can't beat me!"

Bastion cocked and eyebrow

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet!"

"Alright. We'll duel after school in the courtyard."

"Your so on!"

RING!

"Class dismissed!" Banner called as the students gathered their stuff. Rose glaced down at her schedule to find she had Dr. Crowler's class next.

Oh Joy.

Rose-Well, I don't think that turned out so bad…

Kee- You freakin changed it from what you wrote! What the heck happened to the six foot falling dresser?

Rose-(huge smirk on her face) That comes later…

Chazz- (wrinkles his nose) You made me out to look like an arrogant fathead!

Rose-That's because you are.

Jaden-Yep, she has a point, there Chazz.

Chazz-(fuming) Who asked you, slacker!

Syrus-………?

Zane- (Leans back on Rose's couch) Why am I here, anyway?

Rose-Cuz you are a part of this fic.

Zane-Oh joy…….

Kee-Oh, don't even complain…

Mshad-Yeah…

Xiara-I think Truedale had the most fun in this fic…

Rose-Anyhoo, just read and review, k?

Chazz-(yelling at Jaden) YOU SLIFER SICKO! GIVE THAT BACK!

Jaden-(runs by with a bag of chocolate flavored marshmallows) NEVER!

Rose-What's so sick about a bag of chocolate flavored marshmallows?

Bastion- --' You don't wanna know…….


	2. Second Period with Crowler

Rose- I'm BACK…!

Chazz- CHEESE IT PEOPLE!

Zane- (from his position on Rose's bunk bed) Just shut up.

Rose-(hands on her hips) What the hell is the matter w/ you people?

Xiara- He's just a paranoid little pansy.

Chazz- Who are you calling a pansy!

Kee- Argg…lets just start the damn chapter…

Rose, Chazz, & Xiara- (yelling angrily) GOOD IDEA!

Zane-(ponders the meaning of life)

Oh, can I just clarify something, if there is anything Rose isn't, it's a Mary Sue. As a matter of fact, there is only one thing that makes her Mary Sueish (and boy, I'm really gonna be flamed after that), but if you bear with me, there are a few reasons why. It's sorta a huge thing too……oh well…But I'm still NOT changing it no matter WHAT.

Any communications between daemon and human will be in **bold**.

Shy girl

Rose walked in Crowler's classroom, and found it to be different than Banner's. For starters, it was smaller and the students were separated by rank. The room still had space for a duel to take place however. Rose, unsure of where to sit, hung back.

"Lost?" a voice behind her asked. Rose whirled around to see Bastion standing there, giving her a confused look. Rose bit her lower lip and nodded. He smiled kindly

"You can sit by me, although Dr, Crowler…well…lets just say he won't be as pleasant as Prof Banner was." He walked forward to take his seat, but Rose hung back, still very shy. When Bastion realized he wasn't followed, he motioned with his hand.

"Come on! I don't bite!" he called encouragingly. Rose didn't have a choice by now, for the rest of the seats were full by now. She walked slowly and took her seat just as Crowler walked in.

"Good day students." He said, taking his position in front of the classroom. He did roll call, but stopped when he got to Rose's name. Crowler brought the paper closer to his face.

"Rose…Eragona…?" He looked up, slightly irritated. "Where is Rose…Eragona?"

Rose blushed, and raised her hand. Crowler looked straight at her, beady eyes narrowing. _Ugh, another Ra Yellow? Just great…_

"Uh, hi…welcome to Duel Academy…Miss Eragona. Would you mind answering a few questions?" He asked, getting a form just for this purpose. Rose shook her head 'no'.

"Ok…how old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"Date of birth?"

"2-19-90."

"Deck type?"

Rose hesitated, then "Dragon." Crowler looked up from the form in surprise: not many students supported such a type. And it certainly didn't suit her shyness.

"Dragon?"

Rose swallowed nervously, than nodded. Crowler than gave her a look of slight distain. If his knowledge was correct, then dragons were some of the most powerful monsters in the game. If that fact was true, then why wasn't she in Obelisk?

"Dragon, you say?" his tone slightly dangerous. Rose blushed, and nodded. Crowler than gave a rather challenging smirk.

"Alright…I'm we will all see what you are made of soon enough." He averted his uncomfortable gave from Rose and turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"Now class! Today we are going to learn about effect monster cards! Now, can anyone name the three general categories of effect cards?" A few students raised their hands, but Crowler wasn't paying attention to them, his gaze landed on Rose, who averted her gaze and was staring determinedly at her notebook to avoid unwanted attention. But today just wasn't her day.

"How about you, Miss Eragona?" he said, smirk still on his face. Rose flinched slightly, and then stood up to answer the question,

"The three general categories of effect cards include benefits to respective duelist, negative effects to his or her opponent, or when the effect card effect both duelists." She said, gaze still averted downwards slightly. Crowler blanched: he didn't exactly expect her to answer the question correctly.

"That is…correct." He said, slightly disappointed in the accuracy of her answer. He then started on a class long lecture about effect card and how they can be useful in a duel. Rose, although she was bored out of her mind, paid attention nonetheless. That is, until Xiara contacted her again.

**Howdy…how's class coming?**

Rose rolled her eyes at her daemon's sadistic tone.

**Fine…although I'm as bored as hell… **

Xiara gave a slight snort, **Why do you even bother?**

Rose sighed,** Uncle wants us to…and after all he's done for us, I sure am not going to say 'no'! He gave me what I needed to duel again: my confidence. **

**And then some…Those cards he gave you…Who woulda thought he would give them to you?**

**Well, I'm not complaining…I mean, its what he's famous for! I don't think I deserve them…**

**Don't say that! He wouldn't have given them to you if he didn't think you were worthy! And besides, he loves us enough to trust us with them.**

Rose's voice was fortified with determination, **I won't let him down.**

**That's the spirit! **Xiara said encouragingly. **And that duel you have with that guy sitting next to you, good luck! I hear he's good!**

Rose smiled to herself, **No kidding? It's been a long time since I dueled. I hope Uncle's cards won't fail me.**

**They never failed him. And even if you do lose, at least you tried your best.**

**At least put enough effort into it that no one will laugh…**

**No one will dare laugh at you with those in your arsenal.**

**Good point…**

"Miss Eragona! Stop your daydreaming this instant!" Crowler's shrill yell immediately cut Rose's mental conversation short. Jumping nearly a foot out of her seat, she found herself the object of attention…yet again.

"Sor-sorry sir…!" she stuttered, scared out of her wits for the moment. Crowler just gave a grunt in response, and resumed his lecture.

**Thanks a lot, Xiara…**

**You're welcome…**

Well, sorry for the shortness people, but the next chappie, its time to duel!

Zane- Dude, that phrase is so first season Yu-Go-Oh…

Rose-(pouting) So? Your point?

Jaden-(popping his head from the bunk bed to look at everyone) The new phrase is get your game on!

Xiara-Who cares?

Kee Kee-(filing nails) So when do I come into the story?

Rose-Uh…soon…very soon. Just be patient.

Chazz- Don't forget to read and review.

Rose-HEY! That's MY PHRASE! (leaps to kill)

Chazz-CHEESE IT! (runs for his life)

Jaden-(munches on chocolate marshmallows while thinking about dueling)


End file.
